Golden Balls (CCSCO)
Golden Balls is a Netgame hosted by CCSCO that plays largely like the British game show. The rules are exactly the same, with only the money amounts being changed. __TOC__ Rules From Wikipedia (using the rule changes by CCSCO): Round 1 At the back of the studio is the "Golden Bank", a giant contraption like a lottery machine. Inside it, are 100 golden balls, containing cash values, ranging from $10 to $1,000,000. Twelve of these balls are randomly drawn from the machine and four "Killer" balls are added. These sixteen balls are split equally and randomly among four contestants, who place two balls on their front row and two on their back row. The balls on the front row are visible to all contestants, with the balls on the back row being secret to their owner. The contestants in turn announce the contents of the balls on their back row. They can either tell the truth or lie about them. After each contestant has done this, they discuss who they think is lying and try to establish who has the worst set of balls, either in terms of having the lowest amount of money or the most Killer balls. The contestants then secretly vote for which of them they would like to leave the game. In the case of a tie, the contestants must try to reach a consensus in open discussion. If this does not occur, who is eliminated is decided at random. This is decided by giving each contestant involved in the tie another golden ball, one being a Killer ball and the others empty. The contestant who had the Killer ball is eliminated. At the end of the round, each contestant reveals the contents of the balls on their back row and the eliminated contestant's balls are "binned", namely they are out of the game for good. Round 2 The three remaining contestants' balls are put back into the ball machine, along with two more cash balls chosen at random from the Golden Bank, as well as one more Killer ball, leaving fifteen balls in play. These fifteen balls are split among the remaining three contestants randomly and equally, with two balls on their front row and three on their back row. As with Round 1, the contestants reveal the contents of the balls on their front row and must announce what is in the balls on their back row, again, able to lie. The contestants then discuss the veracity of the others' claims and vote another player off in the same fashion as in Round 1. Bin or Win The two remaining contestants' balls are again put back into the ball machine and one more Killer ball is added, leaving eleven balls in play. The two contestants sit at a desk with the eleven balls between them. In turn, starting with the contestant who brought the most money into the final, the contestants pick a ball to "bin" (eliminate from the game) and pick a ball to "win" (add to the jackpot). If a Killer ball is picked to be won, then the accumulative value of the jackpot is divided by 10. For example, if the jackpot stands at £10,000 and a Killer ball is chosen to go into the Golden Five, the jackpot is reduced to £1,000. This process is repeated five times. Split or Steal? After five balls have been won, the contestants have to choose one last decision to make over the final jackpot total. They are each presented with two final golden balls. One has "Split" printed inside it and the other has "Steal" printed inside it. *''If both contestants choose the Split ball, the jackpot is split equally between them.'' *''If one contestant chooses the Split ball and the other chooses the Steal ball, the Stealer gets all the money and the Splitter leaves with nothing.'' *''If both contestants choose the Steal ball, they both leave with nothing.'' Category:CCSCO's Netgames